Glimpse of fame Niley
by BurningSkiesxo
Summary: It was the summer of 2006 when my best friend, Miley Cyrus became an world famous teen star. Along the roads of my brothers and I starting a new band called "The Jonas brothers". We both changed. We loved each other...We just couldn't see it./ Niley story


"**Hey, batter, batter****, hey batter, batter swing" Miley sang hitting the floor with her baseball bat. Some weird superstitious thing she always did before playing the game. **

"**The fact that you know the words to a High School Musical song, is pretty pathetic, Miles" I shouted to her from afar, while moving backwards on the solid fields. Miley simply shrugged and giggled at my comment, letting her thoughts proceed onwards with the game. She gripped tightly onto her bat, bringing it high off the ground and waiting for my throw. I pulled my hand up, holding the base ball. I swung my arm around (You know, like they do in movies.) And let go, letting the ball go flying free in the open air. A wide mischievous smile grew on Miley's lips, as the ball came closer she got ready and wacked it, which made the base ball take off, soaring north, towards me. That made me quite scared, honestly. The way Miles hits is pretty extreme. I swiftly ducked down until i heard the ball had landed, which it did, a far distance away. **

"**Good shot, Miles!" She nodded her head and gave me quick thumbs up while walking towards the bleachers. I made my way back to Miley after grabbing the ball off the surface.**

"**Lake or Tree house?" She questioned me. I gazed up to the sky, there were thick grey clouds blocking the –almost- sunset, so I don't think the lake is perhaps a good idea. Plus, it was getting late already and my mum wanted us back before 7.**

"**Tree house, it looks like it's going to rain any minute." I watched her as her facial expression turned from a smile to a frown, dropping her shoulders.**

"**Oh! But we haven't been to the lake in ageeesss!" She claimed, but yet, we went yesterday. I decided to just leave her witty reply to **_my_ **Answer. **

"**Fine, we'll go to the lake then" I knew if I wasn't back in half an hour, I'd be dead meat. Somehow a part of me just needed to cave in. **

"**Nah, its fine. TO THE TREE HOUSE!" she laughed and ran off rapidly to our bicycles acting like she was superman- or I should say superwomen. She was so bizarre at times. **

"**Aren't you coming, Nicky?" Miley asked while hopping onto her bike and turning around to me with a pout hitting her face. I rolled my eyes playfully and hurried my way next to her. **

"**Race ya to your house!" Wait a minute. I haven't even go on my bike and yet she has already made her way down the street......I guess that's cool. A head start, I would say. I chuckled to myself and leaped onto the bike, starting to ride down to my house. In a distance I saw Miley turn around to see me so far back. From there I could hear her giggling fit she was having. That's how loud she is. Finally, after about 10 minutes, us both- well, I arrived back at my house; she was sitting on the front porch waiting for me. Apparently 'I took forever'.**

"**Nick! I swear you did! I was waiting for a very long time!" She grinned at me. I think she somehow was trying to tell me that she is faster than me. Pft...We all know that's not true. I dragged my feet along the pebbles leading to our shed. Strange really, I hadn't been there in ages. Probably cobwebs everywhere by now. I reached for the keys in my front pocket, taking a hold of it. As there were about 5 different keys to choose from, it took me a while to find the right one. I twisted the key inside, unlocking the shed. AH HA! Just as i expected, there **_were __**cobwebs!**_** I took our bikes in there, locking it up on my way out. We had a few chats here and there to the kitchen but she was pretty quite on the whole.**

"**Oh hey, guys. How was baseball?" My mum asked while cooking –what looked to be Pasta with a creamy sauce smothered in.**

"**Great thanks, Denise!" Miley twirled round to reply to my mum. Her voice was so soft and angelic, making Miley seem so sweet and innocent except she was only the opposite. I informed my mum that Miley and I were going to the tree house outside before dinner; she gave a slight nod while progressing with the food.**


End file.
